equestrian_sonic_boomfandomcom-20200213-history
Vice Principal Luna
Vice Principal Luna (ルナ, Runa), is the vice principal of Canterlot High and one of the main supporting characters in Equestrian Sonic Boom. Vice Principal Luna is the younger sister of Celestia (who's the principal at the same school) and also the adoptive aunt of Dean Cadance (who worked at Crystal Prep Academy). "Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development." :—Vice Principal Luna. Appearance :Voice actor: Tabitha St. Germain (English), Takako Honda (Japanese), Delphine Moriau (French), Deborah Morese (Italian), Heike Schroetter (German), Kriszta Németh (Hungarian), Sari Ann Stolt (Finnish), Jeong Yu-mi (Korean), Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (Polish), Gabriela Codrea (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Milica Calija (Serbian), Jennie Jahns (Swedish), Wikipedia: (Ukrainian), Carmen Calvell (European Spanish), Irene Jiménez (Latin American Spanish), Leticia Quinto (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Kazumi Evans (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Gallery Personality Vice Principal Luna is very kind, patient and understanding adult. She wishes for her students to relax and be themselves around her and despite her status, she is also sometimes somewhat mischievous. In Rainbow Rocks ''and ''Friendship Games, both she and Celestia are seen to also accept that there's magic in Canterlot High after Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight brought it from Equestria. Relationships Friends/Allies *Doctor Hugo *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spyro *Spike *Warfang *Ignitus *Aquarius *Volteer *Aeros *Cyril *Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big **Cream **Cheese *Team Chaotix **Vector **Espio **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty **Ray **Sticks *Moss *Team Sol **Silver **Blaze **Marine *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal *Vanilla *Rotor *Bunnie *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey *Thorn *Warden Puff *Pricipal Angelica *Striker *Echo *Coral *Pearly *Razor *Crusher *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Vice Principal Luna (younger sister) *Dean Cadance (adoptive niece) *Shining Armor (nephew-in-law) *Princess Luna (pony counterpart) Neutral *[[Sunset Shimmer *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow **Rouge **E-123 Omega *Thrash *Ghost Girl *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack **Bark **Bean *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet **Wave **Storm *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Scourge *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Canterlot High Category:School Teachers